1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for creating and displaying an electronic program guide usable for both scheduled broadcast television (TV) programs and stored contents, and a device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for displaying a broadcast program channel and a content channel on a screen by combining contents accumulated in a hard disk recorder or a storage device connected to a network with an electronic program guide of a TV broadcast, is discussed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-295558. In the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-295558, a content channel (private channel) including recorded programs and a broadcast program channel are displayed on the same screen as an electronic program guide. Then, users can select programs from the electronic program guide, and thus can view these programs.
However, in the conventional technique described above, contents and the display position of a content channel in the electronic program guide are automatically determined. Therefore, a user cannot change the content channel. For this reason, a content channel reflecting an intention of a user cannot be generated.